


Coffee Shop Lovers (discontinued)

by Tech_Nay_Blade



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, High School, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Multi, analogical - Freeform, future angst?, maybe smut?, royality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Nay_Blade/pseuds/Tech_Nay_Blade
Summary: Virgil works at a coffee shop what happens when they start to fall for one of their regulars, Logan Williams?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the introduction to the storyline + characters

Intro to the Characters and Storyline: 

Logan Williams is a Cis-Male that is in the 12th grade, a senior, he is 19 and is pretty tall. Logan is 6’3ft, he has short brown hair that is slicked back. He wears a black polo shirt with a dark blue tie, along with blue jeans, and black shoes. He has tan skin with a few scars on his cheeks from his past. He also had a few freckles on his face but not a lot. He also has blue eyes.  
Logan was an A average student and the teachers even asked him if he was okay with tutoring other students, of course, he accepted and helped different students with their work.  
Logan also works at a local library part-time to balance with school. Though he only went to work on Saturdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. 

Roman Prince is a Cis-Male that is in the 11th grade, a junior, he is 17 and is on the more average height for a guy, 5’9ft. Roman has light brown hair that is slightly messy but is well-kept. He has tan skin, a little darker than Logan, and wears black eyeliner with red eyeshadow and gold touches. He also wears a red t-shirt with a white and gold jacket over it, he also wears light blue jeans and red and gold shoes. He also has amber eyes.  
Roman is a B average student, mainly due to Logan tutoring him, He isn’t too well in class but thankfully Logan helps him.  
Roman currently does not work anywhere but wants to be an actor. 

Patton Cherry is a Trans Male that is in 12th grade, a senior, he is 19 and is fairly short. Patton is 5’7ft give or take. He has curly blonde hair that is a mess, he has fair skin and has many freckles all over his face. Patton wears a light blue shirt with a grey cardigan around/on his shoulders, he also wears khaki shorts with brown shoes.  
Patton is a B average student, for the same reason as Roman, most of his teachers like him for being such a good student.  
Patton works at Cold-Stone for the time being but really wants to work at Disney World when he graduates. 

Virgil is a Non-Binary Junior, 11th grade, they are 18 and is hella short. 5’3ft but 5’5ft when they wear their platform shoes. Virgil has Long black hair and is pulled into a small bun while the rest is down and over their face. Virgil has very pale skin and has many, many freckles all over their face/body. But covers the ones on their face with makeup. They usually wear black eyeliner with black eyeshadow under their eyes. They wear a black t-shirt with their normal black jacket over it, along with black ripped jeans, and black, goth, platform boots.  
Virgil is a C average student, they hate getting tutored so they just get the grade they have and deal with it.  
Virgil works at a local Coffee Shop and works there every day after school. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil works at a coffee shop and Logan is a regular there, Virgil liked to see Logan there cause he would always info dump and just talk about anything. Hell Virgil would go as far as to say that they loved Logan but they just pushed those feelings down to not feel them anymore. .  
When this story starts it will be at the very beginning when Logan just started to become a regular there. 

I’ll post when I feel like it soo yeah- Chapter 1 might be out this week though, I’m not sure though.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is trying to balance Work and School but it’s not working out for him at the moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that this came out later than expected! I was so busy and unmotivated so I hope you forgive me for that.  
> Anyway onto the story.

It was 3pm, the weather was cool, everything was calming- except the café. The café was crowded and loud, it wasn’t even rush hour yet! 

Virgil was on the floor taking orders, other workers were making the drinks, while others were also taking orders. Virgil was stressed to say the least but they were used to it, as they took the orders they went from the tables to the counter calling the orders to the back. Virgil was mainly in charge of serving the regulars though so that helped with some of the stress. Logan was one of the regulars at the café, he was Virgil’s favorite for some reason. As Virgil made their way to Logan’s table, Logan looked up and smiled at them. “Good afternoon Virgil,” Logan said as he put his book down. “Good afternoon Lo” Virgil greeted as they pulled out their notepad “A black coffee with 2 shots of espresso?” Virgil asked as Logan nodded “as always” Virgil nodded then smiled “alright, I’ll call you when it’s done” Virgil said as they walked to the counter and called the order to the back. 

After a few minutes someone called out for Virgil “Order for Logan!” Logan looked up from his book then got up and went to the counter and got his coffee “Thank you” He said as he then walked away and sat back down. He then went back to reading as he drank his coffee. Logan occasionally looked up from his book to look around the café, It was starting to clear up which was nice. He looked over to where Virgil was and it seemed that Virgil had calmed down due to the lack of people, this made Logan smile slightly. 

About an hour later the café had cleared up and now it was down to only ten people, Virgil sighed as they looked up to the clock ‘finally I get my break’ Virgil thought as they went to the back and made a coffee for theirself and walked over to Logan and sat down “Hey Lo” Virgil said tiredly “ah, greetings Virgil. Are you on your break?” Logan asked as he saved his spot in his book then closed it. Virgil nodded, then drank his coffee, Mocha Frappuccino “ Yeah, Finally. That was too many people for my liking” Virgil huffed “I understand, I was having trouble concentrating on my book with all of those people.” Logan admitted as he looked at Virgil “Anyway you have night classes right?” Logan asked as he tipped his head to the side as Virgil nodded “Yeah, When five comes around I get to go home for a bit then I go to class at eight” Virgil informed as they finished their coffee. 

Logan just nodded and he sighed “well I should head out, I have night classes as well. I need to get stuff done” Logan huffed as he stood up. Virgil stood up as well then smiled a bit “Alright, see ya later then” Virgil said as theu waved before going to the back. 

-Time skip because I’m lazy atm- 

Virgil’s first period just started but Virgil wasn’t there yet ‘damn it damn it damn it!’ they mental screamed. Virgil had finally gotten in at 8:30, twenty minutes after class had started. “Mr. Gray why are you twenty minutes late?” Mrs. Jackson asked. “Uh I was busy with something else and I completely forgot about class” Virgil mumbled as they rubbed the back of their neck “Yeah yeah, see me after class.” Mrs. Jackson sighed “Yes ma’am” Virgil mumbled as they sat at their desk then got their notebook and took the notes that were on the board.  
After 2 hours of History class the bell rang and Virgil walked up to Mrs. Jackson’s desk “you wanted to see me?” they asked as they shifted nervously “Yes, Virgil” She sighed “you have been coming in late everyday of my class, there should be no reason for that. Take responsibility and come to class on time.” Mrs. Jackson sighed as she pinched her nose bridge “it's unacceptable” She added “I’m sorry Mrs, but I’m busy with work, other assignments and family issues.” Virgil said as they looked at her “I don’t care, start managing your time” She rolled her eyes then snapped “now go” Virgil just nodded and ran out the class and went to his other one. 

After four hours school was done, Virgil yawned and then walked home.  
Once Virgil got home he fell into their bed and passed out. They had a lot of work to do but they decided to do that tomorrow, since he was off from school and work that day.


End file.
